Pig/Quotes
The following is a list of notable quotes and catchphrases said by Pig. ---- *Pig: "Ow. Ideas hurt my head." ---- *Pig: "Ice cream? That's my favorite!." ---- *Pig: "Look at me! I'm a porcupine!." ---- *Pig: "Oh my gosh, shopping cart babies? They're my favorite!." ---- *Pig: "Or even better, pickle milk?" *Banana: "Pickle milk?, that's the most disgust-" (Gets sprayed by pickle milk '') Hey! ( tries to grab the imaginary bubble, but it vanishes and he lands in Pig's arms'' ) *Pig: "Ha! You gotta be faster if you're gonna catch fantasy Pig! " ---- *Pig: "I smell bacon, yuummm!!" ---- *Banana: " Does this chest get wifi? " *Pig: " Of course, the password is picklemilk " *Banana: " (gags) ---- *Pig: "Every Chalawunga Filthy flies his sneaker sled through the skies. Then, he gently places the sprinkle eggs on the lips of good boys and girls everywhere." ---- *Pig: "Magic sparkle vomit? That's my favorite!" ---- ---- *Pig: "The toilet? I win! I win a new toilet!" ---- *Pig: "You want me to follow someone I've never met to a filthy toilet to some crazy, imaginary land?" *Lady Primavera: ( '' giggles '' ) "Yes!" *Pig: "B'okay. Let's Go!" ---- *Lady Primavera: "Gweat! Here's your bow, and here's your quiver filled with fwaming pickles!" *Pig: "Fwaming pickles? That's my favorite!" (eats the flaming pickle, but gets burned) "OWWWWW! Yum! OWWWWW! Yuuumm!" ---- ---- *Pig: "Gauntlet of Make Me? That's my favorite!" ---- *Pig: "I'll take 'em!" *Clerk McGirk: "Which One?" *Pig: "All of them!" *Clerk McGirk: "They're not free! *Pig: "What's not free?" *Clerk McGirk: "The TVs!" *Pig: "The TVs? Great! I'll take them!" ---- *Pig: "Yup! With the best burgers in town, Sky Burger! Right kids?" *Tofu Jones,Beanfurd, and Wheat Germ: "Run!" ---- *Pig: "Heh-heh, sorry. I think I made a whoopsy." ---- *Pig: " Wow! She's my favorite!" ---- *Pig: "Pig licking scorpions? (gasps) That's my favorite! ---- *Pig: "Isn't this great? We can all be the best of friends now!" ---- *Pig: "There's a birthday party (gasps ) Maybe it's my birthday! (Dashes into the house) Musical Chairs? That's my favorite! ---- *Doctor Frog: " I'm afraid you've developed stage-four butt knots." *Pig: "Will I ever sit again, Doc?" *Doctor Frog: "Yes, but not professionally." *Pig: "Will I ever squirt thunder again?" *Doctor Frog: "Yes, but not professionally." ---- *Pig: (Cries happily) "We did it!" *Coach McGinty: "Yeah, that's my Pig!" ---- *Pig: "Extra legs? ('' gasps'' ) That's my favorite!" ---- * Teenagers: "Go Pig! Go Pig! Go Pig! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" *Pig: "It's my birthday? * Teenager deer girl: "It's an expression, dog." *Pig: "You got me a dog for my birthday?" ---- *Pig: (gasps ) "My button is gone. That's my eight favorite button!" ---- *Pig: "Extra delicious doughnuts? That's my favorite!" ---- *Pig: "I'm so excited, I haven't washed my gazunga in eight months!" *Bystanders: "Ugh!" *''The bystanders back off from Pig.'' ---- *Pig: "Hey, my opening shot!" *Goat: "What do we always tell you about bringing photos of the house to the beach?" *Pig: "That some strapping man with pecs will ruin it." ---- *Pig: "I'll show you guys. I'm gonna follow my dream and be the best blowhole in the history of blowholes, or my name isn't Pignacious Appolonia Plutonius, the 14th." ---- ---- *Pig: "Oh, it's a mustardpiece!" (Pun on "masterpiece") ---- *Pig: "Regurgitated sofa? That's my favorite!" ---- ---- *Junior Ranger Kyle: "We're lost!" *Pig: "Stay calm, we're not lost. Thing is, I have absolutely no idea where we are. ---- Coming soon. Coming soon. Coming soon. Coming soon. *"That's my favorite!" Category:Quotes